My Immortal not a songfic
by Mira Black
Summary: Yeah, it's NOT a songfic (details inside)... A song induced dream about Sirius haunts Remus. Will he choose to forget his beloved Padfoot? (Post OotP) (Hints of SBRL)


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I also don't own the song "My Immortal". That belongs to Evanescence. ;_; WHY DO THEIR SONGS MAKE ME THINK REEMY/SIRI THOUGHTS?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hello everyone! Here's the songfic that I've been writing. For awhile actually, but I kinda lost it for an amount of time, therefore the posting was postponed.  
  
Well, this is going to be a different sort of songfic. In fact, it's more of a regular fic than a songfic. The song will basically just be in the fic, because (even though I have read some good ones before) I really don't like the kind of songfics that relate verses of the song to their writing. It's just not my style.  
  
Hmm... Well this was obviously inspired by the events in OotP and many, many hours of listening to this song on repeat. It's just such a beautiful song, that it just makes me want to cry sometimes. And if you haven't heard it before....YOU'RE FREAKING INSANE!!!!  
  
Ok, well this is a long enough. Better get on to the story. Hope you like it! ^_^ Enjoy...  
  
AN: I know that Sirius probably would've left his stuff ( his fortune, 12 Grimmauld Place, etc.) to Harry, but I like to think that he left it to Remus because he knows that he isn't well-off. AND I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY ANNETTE!!! It's just a fanfic. But I won't be directly saying this in the story, this is just FYI.....^_^;;  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ My Immortal ~  
  
Lupin just entered the house at number 12 Grimmauld Place. He sighed heavily and scanned the musty house for any sign of life. "Molly? Arthur? Alastor?" He called, but no one answered. "Hm... I guess no one's here."  
  
He took off his patched jacket and headed towards the closet, when out of the corner of his eye, something moved, Kreacher... Ever since what happened with Sirius he hated the little bugger just a bit more than he normally did. Kreacher ran to the portrait of Mrs. Black and pulled the curtain off of her. Immediately she started shrieking, "FILTHY WEREWOLF SCUM! HOW DARE YOU BEFOUL THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!!!"  
  
"Shut up you horrible old hag, I said shut UP!" Lupin quoted the exact words Sirius had said to her the day Harry came to the house. He kept yelling back at her as he tried to pull the curtain shut to silence her. To his dismay Kreacher was trying to defend the picture of his mistress.  
  
"You mustn't cover Mistress Black!" Kreacher wailed as he pulled the curtain in protest.  
  
"Oh forget it!" Lupin gave up on Sirius' mother and proceeded to stunning the other pictures that followed her lead in screaming.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once he finished, Lupin decided to go upstairs to wait for the order to come back to the house. He mumbled things to himself as he approached the stairs. "It's about 2 o'clock now, they should start arriving in a couple of hours or so..." He took hold of the banister, when he heard a familiar voice talking. Kreacher's.....  
  
Lupin peeked around the corner and saw the raggedy house-elf talking to his mistress. Lupin listened intently to what they had to say. But what he heard, only made him boil over in anger. They were speaking of Sirius' death and discussing how much it pleased them.  
  
"It's been two-months Mistress..." Kreacher said, "Two-months today..."  
  
"Yes Kreacher, two-months ago today the shame was removed from the Black name."  
  
Kreacher smiled at this, then shook his head, "What a horrible, wretched son Master Sirius was. Mistress deserved better, much better."  
  
Suddenly Remus approached the elf and the painting, anger on his face and burning in his eyes. He grabbed the filthy little elf and spat in his face, "Don't you dare talk about Sirius like that! Sirius was a good man, a good person." He faced Sirius' mum, "And you, you couldn't have had a better son! And...." Remus slowly lowered the elf, "And....I..." Remus began to cry a little, "I....loved him."  
  
Once these words escaped his mouth, Lupin retreated up the stairs, and went to his sanctuary. Sirius' old room.  
  
He'd kept it exactly as it was the day that they went to the Department of Mysteries. He wouldn't let anyone touch anything, "This is my house now," He told everyone in the Order, "Nothing in Sirius' room will be touched, except by me." And that's how it has been over the past two-months.  
  
Remus pushed the door open and once again looked at the room's arrangement. The bed a mess, the closet was open, a trail of clothes leading from it, and all the random Muggle stuff that for some reason, like Arthur, he had a passion for. One day, while they were in that room together Sirius told him, "My favorite Muggle thing, has to be the stereo." They used to just lay down together, hours at a time, listening to music. Remus looked at it now, sitting on top of the dresser.  
  
"Odd...." Remus said, "Has that always been blinking?"  
  
Even though the werewolf had been in that room hundreds of times since, you know what happened, he'd never noticed that a song was paused on Sirius' beloved stereo. He grabbed the remote and sat on the edge of Sirius' bed, "Now, where is it..." Remus looked up and down the buttons on the remote, "Ah, here..." He pressed play and.... a piano started to play...  
  
Remus smiled, "Since when did you listen to classical piano Sirius?" He closed his eyes to listen to it, then suddenly....a beautiful voice joined the music, followed by a violin. Remus sat up in surprise when he heard this.  
  
"Listen to the lyrics Reemy..." Sirius used to tell him, and he remembered that.  
  
Remus concentrated on listening to what the song had to say to him. With just the first few verses, Lupin's eyes widened in shock, then broke into more tears:  
  
..::I'm so tired of being here, Suppressed by all my childish fears And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave 'Cause your presence still lingers here, And it won't leave me alone These wounds won't seem to heal, This pain is just too real There's just too much that time cannot erase::..  
  
Lupin paused the song, not knowing if he wanted to hear the rest. "How could that song be so perfect?" He asked himself. He laid down again, this time he grabbed a pillow and hugged it, as if it were Sirius. All the thoughts of him rushed through his mind.... The day they met, their Hogwarts graduation, the day Sirius was sent to Azkaban, and finally the day he.... passed on.  
  
Remus grabbed the remote and pressed play again. Listening, crying, the minutes passed like hours in his mind as he closed his eyes and let the tears flow freely until he was captured by slumber .....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remus?..." A voice entered his thoughts, "Remus? Are you okay?"  
  
Amber eyes fluttered open to see a man standing next to him. Ebony hair framed his face and blue eyes bore into the amber ones Remus possessed.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus questioned, "Is that you?"  
  
The dark-haired man smiled and nodded lovingly, "Of course it is... Who else would it be?"  
  
"B-but, I... I thought you were...."  
  
"Dead?"  
  
"Y-yeah...." Remus stuttered...  
  
"Well, I am..." Sirius sighed, "Isn't really anything I can do about it though. Accursed cousin of mine."  
  
"You're so calm about it..."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"No, not at all..." Remus' eyes started to flood with tears again, "I miss you Siri... I miss you more than anyone."  
  
Sirius smiled, "I miss you too Reemy...But I have to go now..."  
  
"Go?" Remus began to panic a little, "Don't go! Don't leave me again Siri!" Sirius turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction of Remus. An outstretched hand kept reaching for the Black, but to no avail. The hand could never reach him... In a last attempt to make the man stay Remus yelled again, "DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN SIRI!"  
  
Sirius turned back to his friend and said, "How can I leave again, if I was never here?"  
  
"But, you are here.... I know it!" Remus got up and ran to Sirius, "I know this is real, it has to be..."  
  
"I'll be leaving you alone now Remus..."  
  
"I don't want you to leave me Siri!" Remus fell forward to hug the tall, handsome man, but instead of holding the werewolf in his arms, he grabbed him by the shoulders.... And soon his body was being shaken....  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Remus, dear, it's me, Molly...."  
  
"Hmmm... Molly?!" Remus sat up from the bed, still grasping the tear stained pillow and breathing a bit raggedly.  
  
"It's 6 o'clock now dear, time for a spot of supper. I would've woken you up sooner, but you were mumbling things in your sleep," She paused for a second, "about Sirius again..." then she smiled and patted his shoulder, "The food is getting a bit cold right now, but if you need some more time to yourself, I'll tell the boys to not eat it all before you can get some..."  
  
"That, that'd be great Molly, thanks..." Remus forced a smile to his face and she exited the room, gently closing the door behind her...  
  
In the silence he sat for a few more minutes, replaying the dream he just had over and over. Was the memory of Sirius really going to leave him alone now? The werewolf glanced to a framed picture of the 2, their arms wrapped around each other and Sirius repeatedly kissing him on the cheek just to see how embarrassed he'd get.... Remus laughed a little to himself,  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you'll ever leave me... You're my immortal..."  
  
~ fin ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
O_o; Oh god... this was not good. Ah well, I wanted to post something really bad, and I just found the rough draft of this ^__^;; it seemed like a good idea at the beginning. Once again, I needed something to get me in the writing mood again, so I hope this was OK! I should get to work now ^_________^ KAKASASU HERE I COME! ( and some ZoSan too ) w00t!  
  
Please review, even if it wasn't that great... *makes puppy eyes* O-n-e-g-a- i?  
  
~ Mira-chan *sparkles* 


End file.
